


Ghost In The House

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: Jeff wakes you up to tell you something important.
Kudos: 7





	Ghost In The House

“ _ **(Y/N).**_ ”

You open your eyes to see a pale white face close to yours in the darkness, two crazy opened eyes and a cutting smile staring back at you. That’s when you notice that you can’t move, the killer having trapped you between his legs. The glistening of a knife takes your attention and you see the killer holding the weapon a little higher, probably to increase the violence he’ll hit you with.

“ _ **Go to sleep.**_ ”

Having the most famous serial killer about to plunge a knife in your throat would have made anyone scream in fear, or possibly try to get out of his grip.

But not you.

“Really? Again?” You frown in annoyance, pushing the hand holding the knife away from your face. “How many times are you gonna use that prank on me, Jeff?”

You don’t how his smile can get wider, but it does.

“How about forever?”

You groan and roll your eyes, making Jeff chuckle at your reaction. You end up pushing him off of you by throwing him on the ground, hearing him curse at you as you do so, then you turn your back at him and close your eyes to try to fall back asleep. Now, normally, Jeff would kill anyone who would do something like that to him, but being forced friends with him for a few years now gives you the advantage of doing stuff like that, even if it pisses him off.

“Hey!” You ignore his sharp voice close to your ear, but you become unable to do so when he starts shaking your shoulder. “Wake up, loser!”

“You just told me to go to sleep, dumbass.”

“That was for the prank! Now, come on, I need you to leave the house.”

You open your eyes in confusion, turning your head back at him to stare at him in silence.

“It’s one a.m.”

He frowns back at you. “So what?”

“Why do you want me to leave _my_ house at one a.m?”

“Because…” He seems to search his words for a moment, then scoff, a little pissed off. “Hey, do I look like a nerd? Just do as I say! Why the fuck wouldn’t you want to leave your house right now?”

Your confusion turns to annoyance. Maybe being friends with Jeff had some advantages, like not getting killed by other creepypastas, but it also had the disadvantage of having a part of your life getting messed up in some shape or form.

“What did you do?”

“I didn’t do shit.”

You know he’s lying.

“Jeff, the fuck did you do?”

He rolls his eyes, averting yours right after in embarrassment.

“Okay, hypothetically speaking…” You squint your eyes at his choice of words, the evil being playing with his knife a little. “How would you suggest telling someone that you had accidentally released and bound an ancient and powerful spirit inside their home? Hypothetically.”

It takes you a moment to register what he just said.

“What- _**JEFF!**_ ” You bolt out of your bed in panic. “ _ **What the fuck!?**_ ”

“Okay, you shouldn’t scream.” He smiles in nervousness, almost chuckling. “It could hear you.”

You breathe in sharply, stopping yourself from screaming any more. A migraine starts to hit your temples and you hold your head, trying your best to control your breathing.

“How…” You take a pause, then talk in a whisper. “ _How did this happen?_ ”

He sighs in boredom.

“Really? You’re gonna ask that now? You don’t want to leave and save yourself or something?”

“ _Just answer my fucking question, Jeff._ ”

“ _Fine._ ” He squints his eyes at you for a moment, but then he smiles. “I wanted to prank you.”

You roll your eyes. “Of course.”

“Do you wanna know how this happened or not?”

You groan, staying silent to let him talk.

“Good.” He clears his throat. “I wanted to prank you, but I wanted to be original for once. So I thought breaking out a weak spirit inside your home and having you to beg me to save your life would be a good idea.”

“And let me guess-” You cross your arms on your chest. “You accidentally broke out one of the most powerful spirits you could get.”

He points at you with a grin. “And I accidentally bound it to your home.”

“I fucking hate you.”

“I hate you too. Now, do you wanna leave?”

You squint your eyes at him. “No.”

He loses his smile, his eyes widening. “What?”

“I don’t want to leave. I want you to get this fucking spirit out of my house so I can go to sleep.”

“Wow, you’re crazy.” He grins, his eyes glistening in the dark. “Is that why we’re friends?”

“I don’t know why we’re friends. You’ve just decided to not kill me and be a constant annoyance in my life.”

“And that’s one of my proudest accomplishments.”

“Are you gonna get rid of this spirit or not?”

He sighs in annoyance. “Yeah, yeah. Don’t worry about it.”

“I mean _now._ ”

“Wow, controlling much?” You glare at him, but he only grins at you. “If you want me to get rid of it now, you’re gonna have to help me.”

You quirk an eyebrow, not sure to understand. “Aren’t I going to die?”

“Why would you die?”

“Cause I’m an innocent human who doesn’t have any skill in fighting whatsoever?”

He looks at you with a bored expression. “And you think I won’t fucking die?”

“You’re an immortal serial killer!”

“… okay, you have a point.” He points at you with his knife. “But you do have skills. The reason why I didn’t kill you is that you have a power that cancels mine.”

You blink at him in silence.

“… what?”

“Yeah, I know. I was fucking pissed when I found out that I couldn’t kill you because you were ‘ _special’_.”

“The fuck are you talking about?”

He rolls his eyes at you. “I’m saying everyone has a power that counterbalances or cancels someone else’s. Even me, an immortal creepypasta. And that person happens to be you.”

Your expression turns to an angry one. “Well, for hell’s sake, if I have a power that cancels yours, how are we supposed to work together?”

He’s about to answer you when your cabinet gets thrown towards you too, Jeff grabbing you by the arm and pulling you away just in time.

“What the-” You shut up when you see black smoke form the shape of a monster, its red eyes staring back at you as it starts to scream. “Holy shit.”

“Hey, look, I know I was the one to summoned you and shit…” Jeff sticks out his tongue, his eyes shining a dark glow. “But I think it’s time for me to beat the shit out of you.”

You don’t have time to say anything that he’s already running towards the smoking spirit, the creepypasta trying his best to kill it with his favorite knife. It doesn’t seem very though since he keeps getting thrown towards the walls and somehow getting himself cut by the black smoke. At one point, you seem him having difficulties to get up, and your panic increases when you see the spirit turning towards you.

“Oh _fuck. Fuck!_ ” You grab the first thing you can find behind you, throwing it at the ghost without registering what it was. “ _Don’t fucking come closer!_ ”

As soon as the object hits it, a light starts to disintegrate the smoke and the ghost screams in pain, eventually fading away. You blink in silence and in confusion, Jeff being the one to stand up and look at the pen you’ve thrown.

“How the- _woah!_ ” He stands back, fear plastered on his face. “Where the fuck did you get that?”

“Huh?” You walk towards the pen and pick it up, showing it to Jeff. “This? That’s just a pen.”

“That’s not a pen, you fucking idiot! That’s a weapon that can get rid of all evilness!”

You snort, not taking him seriously. “You’re not serious.”

“ _Woah!_ ” He flinches back when you approach the pain. “Get that thing away from me, it could kill me!”

You grin when you see how scared he seems, walking back towards your somehow still intact bed to put the pen back in the drawer of your nightstand. Jeff relaxes once you do so, almost sighing in relief.

“Hey, by the way.” You turn back, putting a hand on your hips as you frown at his wounds. “How are you bleeding ink?”

It’s his turn to blink at you in silence, his expression turning to anger.

“I just saved you from an evil spirit and that’s what you ask me!?”

“Okay, first-” You hold your finger up. “You’re the one who bound that spirit to my house.”

He groans, rolling his eyes at you.

“Second, you didn’t save me, I did.”

“Oh, _shut up._ ”

You chuckle at his grumpiness. Jeff might be an evil serial killer that can live forever, but he’s also a pretty cool person to hang out with when he’s not trying to murder you.

“Okay.” You point at your door expectantly. “Get out now, I wanna sleep.”

“Oh, I’m not leaving yet-” He gets cut off by you pushing him out of your room. “Hey! Stop!”

You hold your door, smiling at him. “Goodnight, Jeff.”

“I’m not fucking leaving-”

You shut the door and lock it, going back to your bed to have the sleep you clearly deserve.


End file.
